Trapped
by Mrs Radcliffe1
Summary: Harry and Draco are trapped in a bed and can't get out. warning:slash. this is my first fic ever! please r/r! thank you
1. Trapped

Harry woke up and turned over so that his face was buried in the pillow, and purred softly at the soft touch and warmth against his cheek.  
  
Draco stirred from the other side of the bed and leaned in closer to Harry, slightly fascinated by the sound of his purrs. He ran two fingers down Harry's cheek and waited for a response. ' God, his skin is so soft.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder what his lips are like.' He stopped thinking after that, angry at himself for thinking such disturbing thoughts, and because Harry had begun purring again at his touch.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that, Potter?" he asked as he lightly touched Harry's neck.  
  
More purring escaped from Harry, this time almost like a moan.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stopped touching Harry so he had a chance to answer.  
  
"Huh?" exclaimed Harry, rolling over so that he faced Draco. "What do you mean?"  
  
Draco stared into his emerald green orbs and then looked at his unruly hair, messier than he had ever seen it. He made a mental note of how sexy Harry looked and then came out of his trance to answer him.  
  
'You purr when something warm touches you' said Draco, not quite meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
'God, he's so cute when he does that.' thought Draco.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably the warmth. It is rather comforting" Harry answered, and lay back down on the bed, still looking up at Draco. 'his silver eyes are so beautiful. and so is his soft blond hair.' He thought when he realised Draco was also staring at him. He turned away, slightly embarrassed, and felt his cheeks turn pink.  
  
They both sat in silence for over ten minutes, then Harry finally spoke up.  
  
" so, are we still locked in together?" he said. He was referring to the bed in which they both lay, which had a blue wall around it so they couldn't even walk about. They both had tried to knock it down the night before, but to no avail. The wall still stood around them as if it had never been touched with various curses and been kicked and punched by two very frustrated boys.  
  
"Looks like it" Draco replied, hitting the wall as hard as he could. " there's something funny going on"  
  
"Oh you think so?" said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Draco scowled at him.  
  
"What are we supposed to do today anyway? We'll be in bed all day if we can't get out of this and we have no food, or water, or."  
  
"Shut the hell up Potter" said Draco, crashing back onto the bed and turning to Harry.  
  
"You think I really want to spend a whole day in bed with the likes of you, Potter? It's your fault we're here."  
  
"MY FAULT?!" yelled Harry.  
  
"ok, it isn't then," said Draco. "Anything to shut you up"  
  
It was Harry's turn to scowl.  
  
They lay there for another long spell of silence until Harry realised something.  
  
"Malfoy" he said turning to face his enemy.  
  
"What do you want" he sneered.  
  
"I. I need the bathroom."  
  
"Yuck, Potter" he said shifting away from Harry. "What the hell do you want me to do? You make a mess of my bed and I swear I'll kill you"  
  
"Oh, it's your bed, is it?" Harry said angrily. " It's our bed. We are both trapped in this together, remember?"  
  
Draco didn't answer, but nodded his head slightly. "Good" More minutes past by. "Malfoy?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I still need to go"  
  
"Oh, for fucks sake, Potter. You're just going to have to wait."  
  
"Until when?" "How the hell should I know?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Another 15 minutes past by.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked again, timidly.  
  
"Will you fucking leave me alone!" he growled. "I can't do anything about you so just shut up or I'll." He didn't get to finish. "No, I'm not talking about that. We're. We're, um. we're not wearing any clothes." "What?!" He looked down quickly at his naked body, then quickly pulled the blanket up to his neck. "Well, where the hell are they?!" he said through bared teeth. "I don't know. They just disappeared" 


	2. Realisation

"Well, Potter, if you look anywhere near my body, I swear I'll kill you." Said Draco, scowling at Harry and trying very hard not to look anywhere below Harry's neck. Not that he could, however, Harry was just as much covered by the blanket as Draco was.  
  
Harry grinned mischievously.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You don't have your wand." Harry said. " So what do you think you're going to do to me? Strangle me? That would mean you would have to touch me."  
  
Draco was extremely angry. Harry didn't know that he would love to touch him. He just couldn't tell him that.  
  
"Oh shut up. Do what you like Potter. As long as you stay away from me."  
  
He turned around so that he was facing the very boring blue wall which he was sick of looking at, although he was secretly pleased that Harry had noticed that he would have to be touched by Draco if he wanted to kill him.  
  
"But I'm bored" moaned Harry.  
  
"Of course you are Potter. The only time you're not bored is when you're getting into trouble with the Weasel and the Mudblood."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Draco was starting to get bored too. His side hurt from lying in the same position so the only thing he could do was turn round the other way. That meant he would have to face Harry. 'Damn' thought one part of his head, but the other part thought, ' good I might get a glimpse of his perfect body.'  
  
Trying to ignore his thoughts, he turned around. And what he saw made him think that Harry had gone nuts.  
  
Harry was rolling round and round on the bed, over and over, stretching his small hands out like claws and was purring as usual.  
  
Draco thought that he looked like a mix between a playful puppy dog and a kitten. He couldn't keep his eyes off him.  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped and looked up at Draco, grinning as wide as he could.  
  
"What the hell was all that about?" asked Draco, but a small smile played at the corner of his lips as he spoke.  
  
"Nothing. I just like rolling around sometimes when I'm bored."  
  
Draco thought this was weird. But then again, he didn't know Harry, and Draco's own friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were practically braindead and just ate most of the time. He decided that Harry was just playful.  
  
"okay whatever you say."  
  
They were still staring at each other. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Harry's. His bright eyes looked like a beautiful deep green ocean and made him look innocent beyond anything. He realised that Harry was turning him on, and felt his arousal press tightly against the blanket. He shifted onto his stomach so it was out of view, but he never broke eye contact with Harry for one second.  
  
He wondered if he was doing the same to Harry, but he didn't dare look down at Harry's groin. He kept his eyes connected with his and wondered if Harry was just challenging him to some stupid staring contest. But then he saw Harry blush as if he had just realised something, and he then looked away.  
  
Draco turned over as well with a surprising thought in his dazed mind.  
  
'I think I'm in love with you Harry'  
  
  
  
A/N: thanks so much for the reviews! It's greatly appreciated. I'm very busy with schoolwork so I may not post any more until next weekend, but I'll try! Hope you are enjoying it, *hugs* , Laura Radcliffe. ( that's not my real surname, I'm just in love with Daniel Radcliffe who's Harry Potter in the movies ^_^) 


	3. Regret

They both fell asleep, and when they woke up, Harry realised that the area around him was soaking. "Shit" he whimpered to himself. " Malfoy's going to kill me"  
  
"What for" Draco grumbled.  
  
Harry pointed to the bed.  
  
Draco bared his teeth. "I told you to wait." He growled. "I'm sorry." Said Harry, shifting over beside Draco, so close they were touching.  
  
" What do you think you're doing now?" said Draco, he was startled by Harry coming so close to him.  
  
"It's wet over there." He said, throwing his eyes to the other side of the bed.  
  
" Yuck Potter, get away from me." Draco shifted over so that he was flat against the blue wall, away from Harry. "You're wet too."  
  
He gave Harry a disgusted look.  
  
"Well it's not my fault." Said Harry, wiggling over beside Draco again.  
  
"As soon as it's dry, you're going straight back over there." Said Draco, turning to face the wall. He felt himself going hard again, and growled. Why did Harry have this affect on him? It was driving him crazy.  
  
He felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist, and heard a low purr tickling his neck.  
  
Draco sighed. "And what are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm cold." Whispered Harry. "Body heat, you know?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Said Harry huffily. "Can't we have just one decent conversation?"  
  
"Why should we, Potter? We hate each other. Just because we're trapped in a bloody bed together, doesn't mean we can become friends. Whoever has done this is going to pay."  
  
"But we only hate each other because we're supposed to. Think about it. I'm The Bloody Boy Who Just Happened To Live and you're the son of a death eater. And anyway, it was you who offered me to be your friend in first year, remember? I think you're just jealous because I chose Ron over you and that's why you hate me."  
  
Draco stayed silent. He was nearly in tears. That was the reason why he really didn't like Harry. He fell in love with him when he first saw him.' Just get him to be your friend, Draco. Then he might like you in that way.' He thought to himself. Then when Harry didn't shake his hand, he had felt like crying. But he just put on the famous Malfoy Sneer and walked away, he couldn't show Harry how disappointed he was. If only he had been his friend. then everything would have been ok. Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin would he should be, but that stupid Weasel told him it was wrong to be in that house. But now here he was with just Harry.. Alone. in a bed.  
  
"Hello??" came Harry's impatient voice. " Will you talk to me?"  
  
Draco turned over to face Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he watched tears run silently down Draco's face. "Why are you crying?"  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter was so short. I had to cut it off there cos I don't know whether I should write a 'lemon' for the next chapter! Should I??? Anyway, I feel this story is going a bit downhill( please tell if it is, so I can write it a bit better! *hugs*, Laura Radcliffe. 


	4. Love

Again, Draco didn't answer. Instead, he leaned into Harry and put his head on Harry's chest. Harry put his arms around him.  
  
They sat like that for a long time. Then Draco answered.  
  
"Why didn't you want to be my friend, Harry? He whimpered.  
  
Harry was shocked to hear Draco call him by his first name. "Well you weren't exactly nice to Ron."  
  
"I was jealous." Draco hated admitting that he was wrong in some form or another, but anything to prove to Harry that he wanted him.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
Again, Draco stayed silent.  
  
"Well if you can't tell me," said Harry huffily, " why don't you show me?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. 'Bloody hell.' He thought. ' I can't show him.'  
  
He wiggled out of Harry's arms then turned to face him, staring straight into his eyes. As usual, Harry stared back. But this timed he noticed that Harry was breathing quite irregularly. Using the chance that he had, Draco inched closer to Harry's face until they were practically touching.  
  
He could feel Harry breath on him, oh god, he could even smell the hot, sweet air that blowed over his face ever so gently.  
  
Harry's ever-so-cute confused look came back onto his face.  
  
"What are." he started. But he didn't back away from Draco.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Draco placed a shaking, long white finger on Harry's lips to quiet him and Harry nodded slightly, closing his eyes and purring under his breath.  
  
"Good." Draco whispered.  
  
He edged closer to Harry's face so their noses were touching and tilted his head slightly to the side before pressing his lips to Harry's and closing his eyes.  
  
It was only a brief touching of their lips, but they both understood that they wanted each other.  
  
"Will we continue?" Draco breathed. It wasn't a question.  
  
He leaned into Harry again and felt the familiar comfortable heat and softness of Harry's lips against his own. Unable to take it any more, he let his tongue snake out and push against Harry's lips begging for entrance. Harry hesitated for a few moments before parting his mouth slightly for Draco's tongue to enter.  
  
As soon as they met, their tongues danced together, battling and caressing each other in a war of passion, which the two boys felt for each other. Their kiss only broke when Draco rolled onto Harry and they both let out a moan when their erections met.  
  
Much to Harry's annoyance, Draco rolled off him.  
  
"Draco. please. please.I want you." Harry moaned, clinging to the other boy's chest.  
  
"No." Draco teased. "You're still wet Harry." He leaner closer and whispered in his ear. "Let me dry you off."  
  
He reached down and grabbed some of the blanket in his hand and wiped it slowly over Harry's thighs, tantalisingly avoiding the part Harry wanted touched most. Finally he got to that part and circled around it before the softness of the blanket collided with Harry's penis.  
  
He rubbed the material up and down over and over, holding Harry's hands away from him with his other arm, while he begged (and purred) continually.  
  
Slowly, Draco dropped the pressure in his touch, until he knew Harry could just about feel it.  
  
He loved teasing him. He thought, grinning, as Harry begged him to keep going.  
  
Then he stopped altogether.  
  
"Draco. I hate you.keep going." Harry growled, his voice dripping with lust.  
  
Draco could hardly stop himself from laughing.  
  
He bent back up to Harry's mouth for another quick kiss before going back down again to Harry's cock.  
  
Harry gasped as he felt Draco's warm, wet mouth close around his arousal and started to purr higher as he felt him suck gently at the tip.  
  
"Do you like this Harry?" said Draco, turning his head to look at Harry, and giggled when he saw the shocked look on his face which clearly said, "You are kidding me, right?!"  
  
He continued to suck on Harry's cock and ran his tongue along the small slit at the tip. Harry purred/moaned. he couldn't really tell what sound he was making. All he knew was that Harry was enjoying what his former-enemy was doing on him.  
  
All too soon, it was nearly over. Harry bucked and thrusted uncontrollably into Draco's mouth as he came, spurting out his hot liquid over Draco's tongue.  
  
"Draco." gasped Harry. "That was brilliant."  
  
Draco smiled and went up to lie back beside Harry and ran his fingers through his messy, sweaty hair.  
  
"Now I'll do the same for you." Harry said, bending down.  
  
'Well," Draco thought, "I can't argue with that.'  
  
A/N: ok, I've finally wrote that chapter! I hope you enjoy it no matter how crap it's written ^-^. Please review, I love getting them!!!! Hugs, Laura Radcliffe. Oh, 1 thing, I got a review that said: "It should be a lemon. The Great Anyway says so. If you're smart, you will realize who I am. Continue." Well.. Who the hell r u?!!! hehe. Mail me at dannyradcliffe_lover@hotmail.com if u couldn't be bothered going to my info ^_^ :P 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Draco woke up and found that his arms were closed tightly around Harry. He smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry on the nose.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." He whispered.  
  
Slowly, Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"We're not still here are we?" he grumbled, frowning.  
  
"Yep" Draco sighed.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Me too"  
  
" You don't think we'll be here forever do u? I mean, I'm hungry and I'm bored and I need the bathroom, and I miss everyone else." Said Harry, sitting up away from Draco's arms and instead leaning against the wall.  
  
"Harry," Draco purred, smirking. "How can you be bored? You've got me to *play* with haven't you?!" He crawled over to Harry, and started licking him.  
  
"Stop it Draco. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You are."  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are. You're hard."  
  
"So? That always happens," mumbled an embarrassed Harry. " It'll go away after a while."  
  
"So you've never touched yourself to make it go away?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never. What about you?"  
  
"Oh yes Harry." Draco whispered seductively. "And I think such dirty thoughts about you while I'm doing it."  
  
"Yuck! I don't think I should have asked." Said harry blushing.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
Harry flopped back down onto the bed and then he realised something.  
  
"Draco, how come you're never hungry or anything? You're not hiding food are you?"  
  
"no. But I have got something to tell you."  
  
"What?  
  
"Ok, I'll only tell you if you won't get angry."  
  
"Right I won't now tell me."  
  
"it was me who brought us here" Dun Dun DUN! Hehe. Cliffhanger! I might write another chapter, so please review anyways. Thanks! :D 


End file.
